


Some people can simply bring the Dead to Life

by orphan_account



Series: Some People can Simply Bring the Dead to Life [1]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Pushing Daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sherlock could touch dead things and bring them back to life but only for one minute, any longer and someone else had to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feels Warning

_When Sherlock Holmes was 10 years, 25 weeks, 6 days, 13 hours, and 12 minutes old, his pet cat died. However when he touched it, it came back to life._   
_This was the moment young Sherlock realized that he wasn’t like other children. Nor was he like anyone else for that matter._   
_Young Sherlock could touch dead things and bring them back to life but only for one minute, any longer and someone else had to die._   
_Sherlock had one friend as a boy, John Hamish Watson. John Watson was the most perfect person that Sherlock had ever met. Together they ran around and had many adventures and solved mysteries. They promised to be together forever, even after John Hamish Watson left to University and pursue a career in medicine._   
_As young Sherlock grew into the Consulting Detective his gift proved useful when his friend John came from war in a coffin._   
_———_   
_The facts were these; Army Doctor John Hamish Watson was exactly 36 years, 32 weeks, 4 days 5 hours and 13 minutes old when the bullet went directly through his left shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. His body had then been sent home to be buried by his family._   
_It was by chance that the Consulting Detective had stumbled into the same funeral home on a case for Scotland Yard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning

Sherlock looked at the man in the coffin, it had been almost 17 years, 45 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours and 41 minutes since he had last seen his childhood friend, but he knew that it was John. Before he could stop himself, Sherlock was already reaching to stroke the man’s hand. Their fingers touched.  
John took in a big breath and sat up, looking around bewildered before resting his gaze on Sherlock.  
“Sherlock? Is that you?” John asked with true disbelief. “How long has it been?” He started to climb out of the coffin without seeming to realize what it was. Sherlock took a tentative two steps away.  
“I just had this crazy dream that I was shot in Afghanistan”  
“That wasn’t a dream” Sherlock stuttered, gesturing awkwardly to the coffin that John had subconsciously gotten himself out of. He didn’t know what to do, time was almost up.  
“But, how is that possible?” John panicked, looking himself over as if he was the one to blame.  
The minute passed, Sherlock held his breathe. When nothing seemed to have happened he finally looked John in the eye.  
“I brought you back to life.”  
————  
 _No one in the parlor took notice when John’s grandmother stopped breathing. She was 96 years, 50 weeks, 1 day, 15 hours and 17 minutes old and had lived her life to the fullest; She had been a world famous synchronized swimmer after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning

Sherlock had taken John back to his flat, 221B Baker Street, to explain the situation they were in.  
“You mean to tell me that you touch murder victims, ask them who killed them, then touch them again, they go back to being dead and you collect your salary from Scotland Yard for catching the killer?”  
“It’s not a easy as all that. None of them know that I can bring the dead back to life. Therefore I have to put on a show of making a series of deductions just to make my conclusion seem plausible and there is enough evidence for an arrest.” He replied, clearly annoyed by it all.  
There was a brief pause in their conversation, until John started talking.  
‘Hey, Sherlock? I was wondering, if I was only supposed to live for a minute or risk someone else dying, why did you let me live?” John looked at Sherlock with a puzzled, yet somewhat hopeful expression.  
Sherlock was taken back by the question. He started off slowly, going through the scene second by second in his mind. “I didn’t actually intend to touch you, so I guess I just panicked.”  
John’s face fell. “Oh, was that all?”  
“No, not exactly.” Sherlock continued, “You were my only friend and…” He looked away slightly embarrassed by what he was going to say next. “and I loved you.” Sherlock turned a rather deep shade of red as he looked sheepishly at John.  
John looked right back at him with the biggest smile on his face. “I’d kiss you know if it wouldn’t kill me.”  
The two of them spent the rest of the night lost in each other’s eyes.  
———-  
 _While they were both caught up with each other, at this moment across town, a women dressed in all pink was hailing a cab. Little did she realize that this cab ride would take her to a much more permanent destination._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning

_One day, 5 hours and 14 minutes after Sherlock woke the soldier called John from his eternal slumber, the two of them found themselves staring at the body of the poor cab-seeking lady._  
 _The facts were these; Jennifer Wilson had traveled that morning, by train, from rainy Cardiff to dry London on business. At the station she hailed a cab. This cab however did not take her to her destination but instead to Lauriston Gardens. There she was faced with a choice, choose a pill, one granting life, while the other snuffed it out. Clearly she had chosen wrong._  
————  
“I’ll give you two minutes Sherlock” Lestrade said as he lead them up the stairs to the body.  
“That should be more than enough time, don’t you think John?” Sherlock asked confidently.  
“hmmm? Oh yes, right, more than enough” came John’s worried response. This was his first time out in public since being dead and he felt like everyone was staring at him. Distracted by his thoughts, he hadn’t realized that he was already in the room with the unfortunate woman.  
“Lestrade, get out” Sherlock hissed.  
“You can’t be serious?” Lestrade gave Sherlock a pointed look.  
“You know I work better when I’m alone” he stared back at the DI. Knowing he wasn’t going to win the staring match, Lestrade turned and walked out of the room.  
“I’m rather embarrassed doing this in front of you.” Sherlock blushed. He checked his watch; he had exactly one minute to figure out who had killed this woman. He leaned over and touched her hand.  
Before either the dead lady or Sherlock could get a word in, John started talking. “Do you have any final words or requests?”  
Sherlock was stunned. “I’d never thought to ask that before.”  
“Well it’s only fair to them. You wake them up from the dead and just bombard them with who killed them not even caring about who or what they leave behind. It’s important to honor their memory.” John pointed out smugly. After all, he had gotten his second chance, so why not let others at least have a slice of their own.  
“I have nothing to say, except that I wish I could have been a better wife to my husband.” Came a weepy reply from the woman on the floor.  
“Thank you for that. Now could you tell us who killed you?” Sherlock asked with what could possibly be thought of as a hint of sympathy in his voice.  
“It was the cabby, he poisoned me, it was all very elaborate, I was so scared I left my phone in…” She stopped abruptly as Sherlock touched her forehead.  
“Minutes up, but at least we have a lead. We must find her phone.”  
 _And with that the Consulting Detecting and the soldier called John were off, running through London. Each one imagining the others hand in their own._


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning
> 
> Sorry about just leaving it where I did in the last chapter; I was given 24hrs to write as many drabbles and stories as I could; I'd love to continue writing it, but RL gets in the way and it has a tricky writing style.

_The Consulting Detective and his soldier solved crimes together for many years, their most difficult case involving the Consulting Criminal Jim Moriarty. But when that was over and done, and after three long years apart, Sherlock and the soldier called John returned home every night to 221B, where they watched crap telly and ate take-away on the couch. And even though they couldn’t touch, each was completely and utterly happy living their lives with the other. Sherlock Holmes soon stopped measuring time in days, hours and minutes, and instead measured it in the immeasurable quantity of life events. Events that included John Hamish Watson._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party.


End file.
